A Forbidden Love
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: AU 1shot: A sad love story of Sakura and Rubedo's past. Rubedo's torn apart when he finds out that Sakura died, how will he handle the news?


A forbidden Love 

New Update- I looked over this and I checked for grammatical errors. I didn't add anything new (except the green sleeves song), so it's the same story.

I wrote this on account of all the love music videos for Momo/Jr/Sakura that I saw. They all made me cry, (stop laughing! Im an emotional person!) And I got inspired to write a love story between the three (two if you count Momo and Sakura as one).

**MUST READ: Some of the actions never happened, and some characters are OOC but please don't laugh! I tried hard. This is AU!** Some of the dialogue is takenfrom the script

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here

Rubedo walked up to the window. He followed the sweet music of a piano until he found her. Sakura and Dr. Mizrahi were playing the piano. Rubedo didn't know the song but he was mesmerized.

"Hello there," Juli turned her head twards Rubedo.

"Hello Dr. Mizrahi," He replied. She smiled.

"Please call me Juli. Would you like to join us?" She asked. Rubedo gasped.

"Would I!" He said a little to enthusiastically. He jumped in the window. Juli laughed and Sakura stopped playing the piano long enough for her to look at Rubedo. Rubedo didn't know if she knew about him and his brothers going into her sub-conscience to eradicate the U-DO.

"Well do you have an instrument?" Juli asked breaking the silence. Rubedo shook his head.

"Well here, have this. It was Sakura's but I don't think she has the energy to play it anymore." Juli fished in her bag and pulled out a harmonica. U.R.T.Vs were fast learners so she knew she didn't have to explain how to play it.

"We were playing Green Sleeves, can you play it?" She asked. He thought for a moment, and he remembered that Green Sleeves was an ancient old Christmas Song on Lost Jerusalem.

"No but I can try!" By now some of his brothers were staring at the window. Glaring at them. He could sense that Albedo and Nigredo were watching him to. Juli nodded to her daughter and she started playing. Rubedo stared at the music, waiting for his turn. When it came he blew with all his might resulting in a big mess. Juli laughed. The other U.R.T.VS laughed too, or at least that's what it seemed like to him.

After a couple of hours of trying Yuriev called them back for another dive into her sub-conscience. Rubedo was the first out of the three to get in his pod. Finally after what seemed like hours they were at her cottage house. Sakura came bursting out her front door and hugged Rubedo, making Albedo furious.

"Im glad you came back! I missed you all!" Albedo gave a little grunt and Nigredo elbowed him.

"So what are we doing today? Can we finally go to the beach?" Sakura asked. She gave them puppy dog eyes but they didn't seem to notice.

"No! That's for the last mission _stupid," _Albedo said whispering stupid. Nigredo gave him a little slap. Both Rubedo and Sakura didn't know why he slapped him. Lately Rubedo has been staying longer to stay with Sakura. He even considered living with her in the sub-conscious. But he had to remember his duty, his mission. He wasn't there to mingle. He was there to stop the U-DO.

Sure, that's what he told himself but did he listen? I don't think so.

"Why don't we stay inside today? It looks like rain," Nigredo suggested. Sakura nodded. They all piled into the 2 story cottage house. Nigredo and Rubedo sat down on the couch and Albedo stood.

"Would you like me to make snacks?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah!" Rubedo yelled. They turned on the T.V. In the kitchen Sakura was making sandwiches. She picked out some fresh pickles and new lettuce to top it off with. Seconds later she came in holding a tray full. Rubedo jumped up off the couch and helped her carry the tray over to a nearby table. After everybody had started eating the rain started pouring.

"Oh! I have to go shut the windows before the rain gets inside!" Sakura jumped up off the couch and ran over to the windows. Rubedo jumped up to.

"Ill get the ones upstairs!" He offered.

"Ill get the ones upstairs," Albedo said in a whiny like voice. Of course only Nigredo heard him and he gave him another little slap. Sakura and Rubedo finished in record time. They both plopped down on the couch and laughed.

"So." Sakura started. "How's Mommy? I heard that im going to get some sisters soon," Sakura smiled but the three boys looked away and frowned. Rubedo was the first to talk.

"Yeah. But they're not real, they're like us," Rubedo hung his head. Sakura gave a look of concern.

"No! You're all real! You think and you breathe! You have a heart don't you?" She asked furiated. Rubedo nodded.

"Then you CANT be fake if your breathing and you can think!" Rubedo looked up and smiled.

"Your right!" He made a fist and Sakura laughed.

"Could you guys do me a favor?" Sakura asked. Rubedo gave a little nod, afraid of what it could be.

"Just tell Mommy that I love her very much and I can't wait to meet my new sisters!" Nigredo looked at Sakura and nodded.

"It's a sure thing."

Thunder crackled and lightning flashed over the horizon. After an hour the storm passed and the sun set giving the house a beautiful shade of orange and yellow. Nigredo and Albedo went over to the exit.

"You coming?" Nigredo asked. Rubedo shook his head. The two waved good-bye and went back to the 'real' world.

"Would you sit with me on the swing?" Sakura asked. Rubedo nodded and she took his hand. They both blushed but they didn't notice each other. Once they sat down Sakura started talking.

"Im glad you guys come here and visit me. It gets really lonely here alone but now that you guys are here I have something to look forward to!" She scooted closer to Rubedo.

"Rubedo, I want you to protect my Sister not me." Rubedo looked at her surprised.

"But.." Sakura stopped him.

"I don't think I have that much time left before U-DO kills me. My sister will be the closest thing to me, and then you can be with her and forget me." Rubedo gasped.

"I wouldn't and couldn't ever forget you!" Sakura smiled.

"Thank you." She leaned her head on his shoulder. Rubedo didn't know what to do so he just sat there.

"Rubedo?" Sakura asked. Rubedo looked own at her face.

"Hmm?" He asked. Sakura blushed.

"I.. I love you." Rubedo's eyes widened and his heart pace flew off the charts. He was pretty sure back at the lab they were trying to figure out why.

"I love you to Sakura." Sakura smiled. She took her head off of his shoulder and gave him quick kiss.

"Don't forget about my sister!" She ran into her house and locked the door. Sakura looked into the window next to the swing so she could see what Rubedo was doing. All he did was sit there and wave. He stood up and picked something out of his pocket and laid it on the swing before he went back home. Sakura ran out the door and picked up the piece of paper as she read it aloud.

"Dear Sakura,

I would never forget you no matter what happens. I will protect your sister with my life it comes to that. Im sure Dr. Mizrahi loves you very much, and I know we will get rid of the U-DO so you can speak! You will even get to see you sister! Her name is Momo, that's all I know so far. She's a prototype of some sort. Im sure she will love you as much as I do,

Love

Rubedo

Sakura held the note up to her chest and cried. Rain started pouring again and Sakura ran inside. Once inside she felt a weird dizzy feeling. She clamped her hand but it slipped and it hit the couch. She fell to her knees. She pulled herself up on the couch but she collapsed. The sub-conscious flicked and went black, Sakura on the floor dead. Her mother desperately trying to save her precious daughter but to no avail. Juli fell to the floor and screamed. Some U.R.T.Vs ran to see what was to matter but she pushed them off. She grabbed the sides of her head and screamed again.

"Sakura, why did you have to go? You're all I have! I love you!" The U.R.T.Vs were scared and ran off, unaware of what was happening. An idea popped into Juli's mind. She took the now dead Sakura and sat her down on a maintence table.

"I hope this works."

Back at the Yuriev Institute the next morning.

"She wanted me to tell you that she loves you very much and that she cant wait to see her sister." Rubedo was telling Dr. Mizrahi everything that Sakura told him to say.

"Well, I glad to. Im glad to hear that," Juli started crying into her palms.

"What's wrong?" Rubedo asked.

"Last night after you left Sakura died last night. Her Sub-conscious self died to." Rubedo gasped, small tears forming in his eyes.

"She told me she loved me," He whispered. Juli grabbed Rubedo and cried, giving him a chance to too. He held on to Juli harder.

"I don't know if I did a bad thing but Joachim's creation. I put Sakura's sub-conscience in it." Rubedo let go and jumped back.

"How could you? Sakura isn't some thing! Im sad that she died to but you just cant go and put peoples sub-conscience into machines!" Rubedo knew he made a horrible mistake yelling at Dr. Mizrahi like that.

"What do you think _you _are huh?" She asked furiated. Putting her Sakura's sub-conscience in the machine was all she thought she could do to save her. Dr. Mizrahi then realized she was acting weird and out of herself.

"Im sorry," She ran off to god knows where and didn't come back.

"Well looks like you messed up. Im really sorry Rubedo," Albedo said hugging his brother. Rubedo pulled him off and pushed him away.

"Stay away from me! I don't want to see anyone!" He stormed off into the maintence area of the institute.

Bad idea

He stormed into the room and shut the door. He looked up and he lost his breath. Inside this contraption was his Sakura, all deformed. He gagged and ran out. Some of his brothers looked at him and walked off. Rubedo stood in front of the door trying to catch his breath. A few people entered the room and Rubedo jumped around. One was Dr. Mizrahi but he couldn't tell who were the others.

"Just a little longer Juli," A man answered.

"I hate seeing her like this. Its so painful." Rubedo laughed softly.

"You're the one who made her like this," He whispered. He quickly put his hand over his mouth because he was a little too loud. He heard some weird noises and voices stopped. He heard their footsteps leave the room and he took that as an opportunity to go in. He opened and shut the door quietly so no one could hear him. There was a mirror on the opposite wall that served as a 2 way-looking window. What he didn't know was that Dr. Mizrahi, her husband, and some of the other workers were watching the young Rubedo. He stepped closer to where Sakura used to be. Dr. Mizrahi gasped but Joachim covered her mouth afraid that he could hear him. Dimitri Yuriev was there with them to, watching his son.

"If we don't stop him he could do something fatal to our project," He whispered. Juli looked up at im with fierceful eyes.

"She's not a project," she spat, "She's my daughter and im doing this for her own good!" Dimitri had other feelings on hat matter but didn't say them out loud afraid of what Juli would do to him.

Rubedo walked up to the cage Sakura was in. Wires connected to her brain. She was still wearing her white dress and purple shoes. He put his right hand of the top of the glass.

"Why did you have to go? You're all I have besides my brothers. I miss you so much." Rubedo collapsed of the top of the chamber and silently cried. In his mind all of their precious memories replayed, haunting him in a way. A door opened and out came Juli and the others. Rubedo didn't even look up; he didn't hear them over to sniffles of his crying. Juli put a warm hand on his shoulder making him jump up.

"Im sorry, but you have to go. Im afraid of what you have to see." Rubedo fiercely shook his head.

"Im not leaving her!" He shouted. Then he saw _him._ His creator. He shot up and ran out of the room. He ran through other doors and ran into his brothers making them fall under his pressure. Nigredo was reading a book and noticed his brother running around knocking people down.

"Rubedo!" He called. He put his book down on the bench and sat up. Rubedo looked over and stopped running. He let Nigredo approach him.

"She's dead," Rubedo muttered. Nigredo put a hand on his older brother's shoulder. Rubedo grabbed Nigredo and cried again in his shoulder. Nigredo held him until Albedo came over and knocked Nigredo away from his precious brother.

"What's wrong? Is it about Sakura? There's no use in crying over spilled milk." Nigredo shook his head knowing that any minuet Rubedo would knock Albedo away and scream at him. But he didn't.

"I can't stop crying. I cared for her so much." Rubedo stopped crying and looked at Albedo. Albedo looked up at Rubedo with a smile.

"Well there's a rumor going around that her conscience is going in a Realian what ever that is." Rubedo looked at him surprised.

"Well you haven't seen her in that cage! She's all." Rubedo never finished his sentence. Nigredo spun around. He felt a presence but no one was there. He dismissed it what he didn't know was that someone was there, his brother.

Second Miltia 14 years in the future at the U.M.N center.

Momo was there to be analyzed. Jr was in the other room watching them. Mary was over with Momo and Shelley and the 100-series realians were at the controls.

"Im nervous," Jr stated to no one.

"There's no need to be," a mysterious voice said, "Everything will be alright," it lied. Jr spun around and met eyes with chaos.

"Hey," He muttered. chaos was acting weird and Jr could feel it. Dr. Mizrahi came into the room silently.

"Hello there Rubedo," She smiled. Jr looked her way and returned her smile. Shion and Allen came in the room.

"They haven't started yet?" Shion asked. Shion had pulled out of work to see Momo because she was worried.

"If your wondering KOS-MOS is doing great," Shion replied. Actually Jr wasn't worrying about KOS-MOS he was scared for Momo. Shion looked away and at Mary in the other room talking to Momo.

"Mary is doing it?" Shion asked. Jr looked at her surprised.

"Yeah. She's good with computers and stuff." Shion could tell Jr didn't know what he was saying. Shion's communicator buzzed.

"Work, tell Momo I said good luck kay?" Shion asked Jr. He nodded and watched the two leave.

"Alright were starting Dr. Mizrahi," Shelly called out. The 100-series realians started punching in things. Momo was lifted into a ball of bluish-purplish energy.

"Alright just stay relaxed," Mary said softly to Momo. Momo nodded. A cowering fear crept up on Jr.

"Im sorry, but I can't watch this." Jr left the room and walked down the hallway. Ziggy and Dr. Mizrahi went into another room, the one on the right. chaos walked out to return Jr. Everything was going smoothly until something happened. All the rooms flashed red and Jr ran back. Mary was typing furiously but nothing was working. Something was going on.

"What's wrong Shelly?" Jr yelled.

"That's the thing Little Master we don't know! Everything is just_ wrong_! We shut down her artificial

Personality layer but she said stop!" Jr looked at Momo alarmed.

"Its.. A tr-ap," Momo stuttered.

Juli entered the room alarmed.

"No wonder we didn't find anything, we were analyzing each system separately. Each layer itself is a low-resolution fragment, like scattered bits of memories. It's only when they all become active at once that the whole image comes together. Joachim's pulled off a grand Tromp l'oeil. Try the cutoff again. Reestablish defensive logic against the eternal hack Attempt." One of the U.M.N workers looked up.

"Right. Attempting to restart defensive logic," the female said. They tried but couldn't.

"Denied!" She shouted.

"Momo!" Jr and Ziggy yelled.

"Im.. Sorry," Momo stuttered.

"Wait this is," Ziggy stated.

"There's a self-expanding trap in there. This isn't one of

Joachim's designs. It's something recent-probably planted during the intrusion of the Song of Nephilim." Juli stated. Fear was rising in her voice.

"Albedo!" Jr yelled.

"20 Second until defense logic failure!" The female worker replied. Juli pushed her away.

"Were running the risk of complete data leakage!" Another female employee stated. Juli grabbed the controls and started punching away.

"What are you doing?" Ziggy asked.

"I'm using the emergency control code and destroying the data," She replied. Ziggy looked at her in horror.

" You have to be stupid! You can't kill Momo!" Jr yelled. He lunged at Juli but Ziggy stopped him.

"You have a better idea? We can't let the Y-Data get into enemy hands under any circumstances!"

"But DR. Mizrahi!" Jr protested. Juli reached for the Red button but stopped.

"Momo," she muttered.

"Dr. Mizrahi! The holographic network has begun to

Disrupt! The expanded data is disappearing!" A male employee stated.

"But I didn't!" The monitors turned red with a warning.

"What's wrong?" Jr asked.

"Its Momo, she's cutting her own neural pathways to disperse her memory! She is destroying her own mind to protect her Father's data!"

"What" everyone asked.

"Momo," Juli muttered again. Momo emitted a bright light and she fell to the floor unconscious. Mary held her hands back paralyzed.

"The 100-series prototype Momo had shutdown!" A realian shouted.

"Momo!" Ziggy and Juli screamed running out to her. They checked Momo and the monitors turned and showed Albedo.

"I trust you like my gift?" He laughed. Jr yelled.

"Looks like ma peche managed to protect Mizrahi's legacy with her own body. How very brave. However, no matter how charming, in the end she's nothing more than a puppet. A puppet waiting for a miracle to make her human, believing all of Mizrahi's rubbish..".

"A puppet?" Ziggy asked. Juli was giving Momo CPR while Albedo laughed.

"Is she?" Ziggy asked.

"Its alright, I wont let her die. Injecting nanounit

restoration. Ready twelve-device-activator," Juli said. Mary rushed to get ready for the twelve-device-activator.

"I will save her this time!" Juli yelled. Momo awoke fine.

"Momo!" Juli yelled hugging her.

Later at Vector Second division

"Her basic functions have recovered. Though she avoided death, her neural network, the rough equivalent of her brain, has been completely shattered to pieces. We need the expertise of Vector'' Third

Division if we stand any chance of recovering the Y-Data. This crisis isn't just Second Miltia's problem anymore. On behalf of the entire government, I am hereby requesting your official assistance." Helmer stated to Shion and Allen.

"You want us to assist you?" Allen asked.

"Yes."

"We would be honored!" Shion replied and shut off the communication.

"This is terrible! I think it's going to take a while to get help from Third Division. I hope MOMO will be all right until then," Allen stated. Shion turned around to face her colleague in the face.

"Do you think you could arrange the equipment transfer from Third Division?" Shion asked.

"Yeah, but are you planning on?' Shion stopped him.

"I can't just sit here and wait!" Shion yelled.

"I should of known. Its just like you to go exceeding your authority, Chief I don't think this is a good idea," Allen whined.

"Don't worry, ill take the blame. Thanks!" Shion smiled.

"Chief wait!" Allen called. Shion turned around.

"I already ordered the equipment from Third Division. They asked what we were going to do with it so I explained everything," Allen panted from running.

"I told you id go by myself!" Shion yelled.

"Its okay, by the time they get there we would already be finished," Allen explained.

"Good," Shion replied nonchalantly.

"I really have to go with you chief!" Allen whined. Shion looked away and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but lets hurry!" Shion and Allen boarded the elevator to get to the U.M.N Control Center.

Later..

"Shion!" Jr yelled, "I thought you guys were getting someone from your Third Division, isn't that like against jurisdiction for you to do it?"

"Yes. Normally the Third Division would have sent someone, but we were closer. It's just easier for me to take care of it. Besides, I've already had everything we need transported over. Don't worry; we've got the technical side covered. Everything's fine." Shion replied. Jr let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, I trust you more than someone else really." Shion blushed at the comment.

"What about me?' Allen asked.

"Im not sure about you really," Jr joked.

"Wha!" Allen screamed.

"Are we ready?" Jr asked. Shion nodded. They all went into the control room.

"Is everyone ready to dive? Momo's subconscious domain is likely in a highly unstable state. I don't know what dangers you may face, so you should make sure you're well prepared. As soon as you're ready,

I'll begin the dive. I'll wait here, so just let me know." Allen stated. Shion gave him thumbs up. Everyone goes to Momo who was floating in a blue sphere is energy. Her eyes were closed to. They all got into a circular position.

"The dive subjects for this operation will be the Chief, Jr., chaos and Ziggy. I've also arranged for KOS-MOS' data to be simultaneously transmitted from Second Division into the Encephalon.

I'm sure having her around will be reassuring," Allen stated.

"Great!" Shion commented. Allen blushed and started the dive.

"Our dive target is Momo Mizrahi's subconscious domain, which is modeled after Sakura Mizrahi's memories. Like the dive into KOS-MOS'

Encephalon, there is a possibility of resonant memory playbacks with those who've closely shared time and space with her.

"That's going to be me," Jr stated. Jr felt like his heart may of stopped, this was his only chance to see Sakura again!

"Hurry up!" Jr yelled.

"Jr, Dr. Mizrahi told me that Sakura suffered from a central nervous system disorder. You had contact with her?" Ziggy asked. Jr hated answering questions so he just said what he told everyone.

"I did. The going theory was that Sakura's symptoms were somehow connected to unusual wave pulse within the U.M.N. She was being attended to at the Yuriev Institute, where her treatment was also a part of the U.R.T.Vs' U.M.N. link training." Shion looked over.

"Sakura the girl Momo was modeled after?" She asked shocked.

"Jr. What exactly is U-DO?" Ziggy asked. _"Ha, for once the old man doesn't think he knows everything," _Jr thought.

"U-DO is the Unus-Mundus Drive Operation system. From the name, it might sound like some U.M.N. control A.I., but that thing was not created by human hands," Jr answered.

"Your right," Shion replied. "Nothing like that could ever create a space time anomaly!" Shion wandered off into her own little world thinking about U-DO.

"Right. They just picked the name because it sounded cool. At that, they tried to make us believe it, too. They said it was an artificial consciousness within the U.M.N. that was carrying some kind of dangerous waves. But that was a total lie. Our father, Dimitri

Yuriev knew about it from the start," Jr sighed.

"If you all don't mind im going to start the dive. If you could please put on the Encephalon Glasses then we can start," Allen yelled. Everyone grabbed the glasses.

"Alright then. Encephalon construction complete. I can open the connection when ever you want to now!" Allen yelled.

"Yeah!" Jr yelled. He was getting impatient.

"Alright. Now everyone please relax. Im a professional at this kind of thing!" Allen laughed. But somehow a feeling of fear crept up on them.

"KOS-MOS data confirmed. Initiating reconstruction," Allen called. If he didn't hurry up Jr was going to have a heart attack.

"All preparations complete." Jr sighed.

"Finally Grandma!" Jr yelled. The world around them was forced into the Encephalon. Shion gasped as they dived into Momo's subconscious. They landed up on a 2-story cottage house. The one Sakura and Jr used to stay in all night before. Jr had to hold his anxiety back.

"This is where Sakura lived?" Shion asked surprised. Jr nodded.

"Its pretty," chaos agreed. All of them sat their eyes on the swing and the person in it.

"Momo!" Ziggy and Jr yelled.

"Her personality layer is still offline. Even if she could move it would only be a small reflex. Still she's trying to help us. I can't help but feel sorry for her," Shion emphasized.

"Lets hurry!" Ziggy yelled. They nodded. Jr ran in first. He went in the kitchen and down the living room. He had a painful memory of when he was eating snacks with her. Something was rolled up into a ball on the couch. Jr reached for it. He read it and a tear welled up in his eye.

"Look at this," He said to everyone. Shion noticed his sudden change in emotion. Shion and chaos read it first.

"Who's Rubedo?" She asked.

(INTERMISSION)

Okay, I don't know If Shion knew Jr's real name, but in this case she doesn't. Even if she did she probably didn't hear lol,

"He's such a sweetheart!" Shion smiled. Jr blushed.

"Rubedo is my real name," He replied. Shion looked at the note and back and Jr then at the note.

"Omg! You wrote this?" She asked. Jr nodded.

"You're the sweetest kid ive ever meet!" Shion gave Jr a bear hug.

"Im not a kid!" He yelled trying to pry her off. Chaos and Ziggy sweat dropped. Jr and the others decided to go up stairs last. Once there something odd happened. It was like they were watching a movie, except it really happened. Jr watched as him and his brothers came crashing out of the closet and how Sakura was so surprised that they could hear her.

"Sakura," Jr said leaning closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder but it disappeared. They followed the U.R.T.Vs until they stopped at a gas station. They were to head for the beach but on the way Jr had to stop somewhere else.

"Hey Ill catch up with you all later!" He waved and ran down an opposite path. The paths leads to an old oak tree. On the tree Jr had carved,

"Sakura and Rubedo,"

Sure enough it was there. He traced it with his finger.

"Im sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me," He whispered to the tree.

"Its okay," someone said. Jr turned around and saw himself with Sakura 14 years ago. He pulled out a knife.

"Its okay, ill just carve something here that no one but is will know!" The little Rubedo said. Sakura nodded. Jr stayed put. The ghost Rubedo walked into Jr but didn't know. He carved the "Sakura and Rubedo," again. This time adding a heart around the words. Sakura laughed.

"That's so cute Rubedo!" She smiled. The two left and the eerie feeling Jr had disappeared. He ran back to the main path and met up with the others.

"Have you seen these Gnosis here? There incredible!" Shion kept talking but Jr didn't listen. They followed the phantoms again until they reached another exit.

"Where does it go?" chaos asked. Jr shrugged. Turns out it lead them to the Yuriev institute where Nigredo senses Jr. After an hour they had seen all of Jr's crying, his sneaking around, U-DO killing, Albedo regenerating and some flashbacks of Sakura. Shion put her arm on his shoulder.

"Im really sorry, I know how it feels to lose a loved one." Jr pushed her away, he didn't feel like talking. Especially when everyone saw how stupid he was back then.

"I never knew Albedo used to be so loving," Ziggy added. All this talk was getting to Jr.

"Really, lets get a move on. We shouldn't be staying here long. Did you see Gaignun look at us? I think he knows we were there. Its best that we get out as soon as possible," Jr stated. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"What about Momo? I thought you wanted to see Sakura to!" Shion yelled. The emotionless Momo stood behind them, her arms behind her back.

"Lets just go," Jr said frustrated. He walked into another exit. He found himself in the winter area of her sub-conscious.

"Whoa, its chilly," Shion said wrapping her arms around her shoulders. They walked several places until they come upon a landing where they saw another memory. Sakura, Nigredo, Albedo and Rubedo were all standing and talking.

"Lets go to the beach!" Rubedo suggested. Jr sighed to himself. Going to the beach in the winter was probably the stupidest idea he ever had. Sakura shook her head.

"Look!" She screamed pointing to Rubedo's shadow. Albedo laughed maniacally.

"This is wonderful! Im not the only monster! Your one to Rubedo, this is great!" He yelled. Rubedo kept shaking his head, his red aura of energy pushing out.

"Stop Rubedo, don't get mad!" Sakura yelled. Rubedo couldn't take it anymore. His aura burst out making everyone duck. The young Albedo turned into the present one. Everyone cowered in fear of the man.

"Can you feel it? Can you still feel my heart Rubedo?" He asked in the French like voice of his. The energy emitted by Rubedo grew larger and Sakura turned into Momo.

"Rubedo its trap! Stop!" Momo yelled. Sakura changed back.

"No!" Sakura yelled again.

"Albedo!" Jr yelled. Now him in the past and future were emitting Red Dragon waves. In the analysis room things weren't going smoothly.

"Chief it's shutting down. Not because of Momo this time but because of another trap maybe?" Allen yelled.

"A bypass intrusion? What's going on in there chief!" Allen yelled again.

Albedo grabs Jr.

"Stop! Cant you guys just make peace and stop?" Shion yelled.

"Ill have you know that Rubedo and I are the best of friends!" He cackled. Jr let out more energy making his younger brother fall.

"Red dragon mode huh? And here I thought I was the only one with special powers!"

"Well you have to admit that he suppresses his emotions! He wants to battle, he loves pain. After all we are weapons aren't we?" He yelled. He now laughed longer and louder.

"Stop this!" Momo yelled. Everyone turned around surprised. A bright orange light engulfed them all and they found thereselfs back at Second Miltia.

"Momo!" Juli yelled hugging her daughter.

"Is the Y-Data safe?" chaos asked.

"Im afraid not. He took it," Juli said, her voice saddening. Momo stood up.

"We can get it back. Or what if we stop him?" She asked. Juli looked surprised.

"Your artificial personality layer is still offline. How are you acting like this?" Momo looked up with sad eyes.

"Her own will I supposed," Jr took off his glasses and faced Dr. Mizrahi.

"I supposed that you're right. I already arranged for hotel rooms for you all if you like." Shion smiled.

"Oh thank you! After all of that Gnosis beating im worn out." Shion laughed but no one noticed.

Second Milita Hotel

8:09 p.m

Momo was sitting on her deck watching as the night mode engulfed the city. It now had a pinkish look.

"Hey," Jr said startling her.

"Oh hello Jr," Momo turned around and smiled. Jr sat down in a lounge chair next to her.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure," Momo smiled.

"Well do you ever feel Sakura inside you? Like her feelings and stuff. I know that they put her conscience in you. Did you know that you were originally built to help Sakura with talking? Look at how you evolved! Its amazing," Jr smiled. Momo looked startled but erased the emotion.

"Sometimes, and I didn't know that. Mommy didn't tell me." Jr sighed. Sakura used to call Juli, Mommy to.

"Its just she's on my mind a lot now." Momo turned around.

"Did you write her a note 14 years ago?" Momo asked. Jr looked shocked. The only ones who knew were the divers, and he didn't know that Momo could even hear them talking about it.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jr asked.

"I just kinda felt it?" She asked unsure.

"Its okay, how are you feeling?" He changed the subject.

"Really good! But Jr I need ask you a question also," Momo said.

"Shoot."

"Do you still love Sakura?" Momo asked. A horrible pain struck Jr that he couldn't control. On the other side of the universe Albedo felt it to.

"Im sorry what?" He asked. Maybe she really didn't ask him the question. Momo didn't pick up the annoyance in his voice and still answered.

"I asked if you still love Sakura." Jr shook his head.

"Or do you love me?" Jr spun his head so fast it gave him whiplash (whatever that is, lol). He didn't mean to be so surprised.

"Momo, I can't pick between you two. I love you both!" Jr spat. Momo turned her head and let a tear roll down her cheek. She never wanted Jr to get mad at her.

"You're the greatest Jr!" Momo smiled. She planted a small kiss on his cheek and ran away. He held his hand up to his cheek and smiled.

"She's so much like you Sakura, im sure you would have loved her."

END

Authors Note: Wow, took me awhile to write this. I hope it sounded okay. I wanted to write more but I don't have the time. R&R!


End file.
